


illicit affairs

by oliivia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliivia/pseuds/oliivia
Summary: She knew very well that this was against her better judgment, but something inside her just wanted it; wanted him.Reader/Sora/Kairi
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	illicit affairs

Sora’s eye twitched in annoyance.

The keyblade wielder, who was usually calm and collected, found himself being possessed by the green-eyed monster as he watched the scene before him.

Kairi, who was _his_ date, nay, his _girlfriend_ , was slow dancing with Yuki, one of their classmates. The princess of heart undoubtedly looked entranced by the other boy. Her bright blue eyes glimmered in awe as the taller boy twirled her around.

Ooh’s and aah’s from the crowd, not to mention all the fawning, did not help quell Sora’s jealousy at all.

The brunette turned on his heel and huffed. Without so much as a goodbye to his date, he shuffled out of the school gym, trying to get past the sea of people with much difficulty.

* * *

[Name] sighed in relief as she sat on the driver’s seat and slammed her car door shut. The young girl wasn’t much for crowds and dances.

She started the dance with her group of girl friends, but as the night progressed, they’ve all scurried to their own boyfriends.

All of them except for her.

The tight-fitting strapless dress and painful heels made it worse. She took off her glittery purple stilettos and threw them on the shotgun seat.

Her tired [eye color] eyes caught sight of a certain spiky-haired brunette walk out of the gym doors. She had to squint to clarify that it was indeed who she thought it was.

A sad smile made its way to her pretty face. She recalled spending countless summer nights with the boy and his taller, silver-haired friend as children. They used to be so close. Eventually life got in the way and they had drifted apart as soon as they welcomed a certain redhead to the friend group.

Occasionally [Name] would see and pass by Sora down the halls. They would wave hi and make small talk, but that was it.

An unusual force inside her willed her to reach out to the brunette.

The girl immediately stepped out of her car, waving out to Sora as he drew closer.

“Hey! Sora!” She yelled. “Over here!”

Sora turned to look at the source of the noise. He recognized the familiar figure, unfortunately the boy was not in the mood to talk to anyone. He continued to walk away.

Sora’s reaction caused dismay to [Name], but she was very determined. With both hands clutching her long dress, the girl sprinted towards him barefoot as if she was in a movie.

As soon as she caught up to Sora, he instantly gave up.

“What is it, [Name]?” Sora asked, his voice dripping with irritation.

[Name] raised an eyebrow at the keyblade wielder. “Jeez, Sora. What happened that’s gotten you so upset?”

A sigh of defeat escaped Sora’s lips. “Fine. Kairi spent the last dance with Yuki.”

The young girl grimaced. “And I thought going alone was bad.” She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sorry to hear that. Hang out with me; let’s try to brush off this terrible night together.”

As much as Sora wanted to go home, he did not want to get bombarded with questions from his parents asking him why he ditched Kairi, or rather, why Kairi ditched _him_ to dance with Yuki.

His brown spikes bounced as he nodded. And with that, the girl grabbed the poor boy by the wrist to run towards her car.

* * *

“Ahhh!” [Name] exclaimed as she dipped her toes in the sea water.

Both teenagers decided to take a boat to the small island to watch the stars.

The girl was perched on the shore, not minding the fact that the sand and saltwater were ruining her long gown. Its purple sparkles glimmered beautifully under the faint light of the moon and stars.

Sora sat next to the girl, his blue eyes watching her draw patterns on the wet sand beside her.

A wave of memories suddenly crash over him. Images of them building rafts, swimming in the ocean, and chasing each other on the shore all came to him. He suddenly felt bad for not making any effort to stay friends when they grew older.

He eventually averted his gaze to stare up at the night sky. “The stars tonight are pretty. Almost makes up for this terrible night.” A hopeful sigh left his lips.

“Almost.” [Name] reiterated.

In his peripheral vision he saw [Name] turn away. She pulled out a bottle from her dress. The keyblade wielder had to do a double take.

“W-Where did you get that?!” His bright cerulean eyes bulged out in shock.

The young girl confidently cradled the bottle of soju as if it was a delicate infant. “Stole it from my parents’ liquor cabinet.” She flashed a proud grin at him.

Sora flinched away.

“Jeez, Sora,” [Name] pouted. “Don’t be such a square.”

The boy did not reply.

“Fine.” She unscrewed the cap and smiled smugly. “More for me.”

With that, the young girl took a huge swig of the alcoholic drink. The beverage lightly burned her throat, causing her to wince.

She blinked repeatedly. “That wasn’t as bad as I expected.” She turned to face Sora, outstretching her hand that had the bottle in it. “You sure you don’t want any?”

“Nah.” Sora replied.

“Fine, I’ll quit pressuring you.” She takes another swig. “Wanna talk about what happened tonight?”

Sora’s brown eyebrows furrowed. “You already know what happened. Kairi-” He stopped himself; he didn’t want to talk bad about her.

“You must really love her, huh,” [Name] slurred as she took another huge sip.

Sora felt his cheeks warm up. “N-No, I-”

“Ugh, don’t even deny it.” She interrupted him. The disgust in her voice was as clear as day, but Sora never understood why.

Before he could question her, his blue eyes caught sight of the green bottle.

She had magically quaffed three-fourths of it in a matter of seconds.

The boy attempted to grab the soju from her, but she was surprisingly alert for a tipsy person.

“MINE!” [Name] shrieked. Sora had managed to grab it from her, but her trying to take it back caused him to drop it on the sand.

Her [eye color] eyes mournfully watched the clear liquid spill onto the seawater.

In her tipsy state, she turned to blame Sora and fight him. “I can’t believe you!”

The brunette’s senses heightened as he saw fire in her eyes. His reflexes helped him catch her wrists before she could land a hit. However, she wasn’t one to give up. [Name] tried to break free from Sora’s tight grip, and ended up tackling the poor boy on the sand.

The close proximity of their faces was enough to snap her out of her drunken stupor. Her bewildered expression mirrored his own. The girl felt blood rush to her cheeks.

Sora stared at her for what felt like an eternity. She just looked so beautiful. The black eyeliner accentuated her wide, [eye color] eyes, making them look sexy. Her hair was done and pulled up into a neat bun, with a few [hair color] strands framing her face. Oh how badly he wanted to mess it up.The flush on her face from the alcohol made her look so rosy. Her lips looked so plump and kissable.

[Name] started to feel self-conscious as he gazed at her.

She had secretly harbored an attraction for the spiky-haired brunette when they were children, unfortunately for her she lacked the confidence to speak up and confess.

She certainly hadn’t expected her hidden affections to be reawakened; especially at this time, when Sora had acquired himself a girlfriend.

As she lifted her head to turn away, she felt his warm palm grab her chin.

The girl barely had a second to process the situation when she realized her lips were so close being pressed against his own.

“C-Can I kiss you?” Sora stuttered, his tone laced with innocence. He knew very well how wrong this was, but something inside him just wanted it; wanted her.

She swallowed. Such a scenario had only existed in her fantasies until now.

_This isn’t right,_ [Name] chanted in her head.

_This isn’t right._

_What about K-_

Her body betrayed her morals as she felt herself dipping her head down to give Sora the answer he waited for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll definitely edit this. 
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think! :)


End file.
